


脏

by Ash0614



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0614/pseuds/Ash0614
Kudos: 51





	脏

另一个世界观

茂大概比智大四岁，已经是科研界有名的博士，其在科研界也非常有地位。n是等离子团的王，控制了整个合众地区。大吾丰缘冠军，德文总裁。这里改个设定，智先去的合众再去神奥。以上为人物设定+背景

这三个男人都被智吸引，但谁都不想退出，然而又干不掉对方，因此就维持了一种非常危险又诡异和谐的关系。智对这些懵懵懂懂的，毕竟是满脑子都是对战和pm的单纯少年嘛，关于性和恋爱都是这三个男人灌输的。当然智身上也有三个男人的印记，包括银蓝色的耳钉，等离子团标志的项链，挂在手腕的半个精灵球，同时，不过15岁的少年，水蜜桃一样年纪，却已经烂熟了，被三个男人开发的淋漓尽致。是一种非常纯情的色气。三个男人时不时会主动来找智，第二天智就是一脸春色，眼神都带着不属于他这个年纪的媚意，偏偏又是干净无辜，矛盾的魅惑。

所以刚开始真嗣不喜欢智，他觉得智是那种空有钱没有实力的草包训练家。在因缘市的双人比赛上，因为赞助商是大吾，因此所有的选手都被安排在大吾旗下的酒店处。智的房间正好在真嗣隔壁。真嗣训练完回来，经过智的房间，听到了细碎的声音，是那种甜甜的低低的抽泣声，甜得都能掐出水来。真嗣捏着拳头在门口站了好一会，最后放弃了一般透过门缝去看

是在沙发上，智身上只套了一件白衬衫，白衬衫下摆勉强遮住像水蜜桃一样粉嫩的小屁股，当然，还有含着大肉bang的小嘴。智骑在一个男人身上 软着嗓子说自己好累，做不动了，男人却是掐着他的腰用力向下按，一下子被顶到敏感点，智瞬间挺直了腰 白衬衫滑了下去，背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨振翅而飞，还有粉嫩圆润的肩头。真嗣只瞧见了这些，他赶紧收回视线，逃一般回去了自己房间，然后可耻的发现自己硬了，真嗣在这一个晚上在浴室里花的时间格外的长，晚上还做了春梦，他梦见操智的人换成了自己，梦见他是怎么掰开智的双腿，听到智的谩骂反而更加兴奋，然后用一点一点顶开智下面那个小嘴，他看到智高高扬起脖颈，像濒死的天鹅，他忍不住在上面印下几个深红的吻痕

于是真嗣难得睡过了生物钟，毕竟才15岁的少年，梦到自己把劲敌操了，还是很羞耻的 。但是不能否认的是，智对他有非凡风吸引力。然后就是，非常醋，他想知道那个男人是谁。于是真嗣在餐厅等到了下午 才等到智打着哈欠出现了，智看起来浑身上下都是软的，脸也是暧昧的浅粉，真嗣甚至眼尖的可以看到藏在衣领下暧昧的痕迹。

我的手机 2019/11/20 19:40:20  
智看到真嗣了，难得没有像往常那样元气满满的叫他的名字打招呼，而是软的，还带着勾子一样，是在舌尖转了一圈后，叫他的名字，眼睛都是泛着水光，眼尾绯红，然而就只是打了个招呼，智就被一个侍者叫住了，被带去了另外一个地方

整个比赛期间真嗣，除了在赛场上，真嗣都没有找到机会和智单独相处，以前和智碰到总会觉得智很聒噪让人感到烦躁，而这次，除去比赛，智几乎是立刻就会被人带走，直到比赛结束 ，真嗣才抓住机会找到智。然而站到智面前，真嗣发现自己不知道该说什么，智就问真嗣是不是有事情想问他，真嗣点头，然后说，但是他不知道该怎么问。智还是老样子，说，那就在联盟对战之后问吧 那个时候真嗣你肯定知道要怎么问了

（满脑子只有对战和pm的少年哦）

反正后面的剧情就是，真嗣知道茂，N还有大吾存在，逐渐明白，想要插足，他必须有实力


End file.
